It is well known to carry objects such as luggage and bicycles on the roof of vehicles such as cars by means of a roof rack. Roof racks come in many varieties; however, they usually include a rack and an attachment means for securely and releasably mounting the rack to the roof of the car. The roof rack attachment means may comprise a series of adjustable straps which secure the roof rack onto the roof of the car. These straps are usually provided with hooks and usually attach to the door jams of the car. In some types of roof racks, the attachment means comprises a series of suction cups which secure the roof rack member to the roof of the car by suction. The roof rack attachment means may also comprise a combination of suction cups and straps.
The geometry of the rack portion of the roof rack varies depending on the type of objects to be mounted, but typically the rack consists of several longitudinal beams arranged in parallel to extend transversely across the roof of the car. The beams may be provided with bumper pads on their underside which bear against the car roof to provide support. The bumper pads may be made of rubber or plastic, and in some cases may comprise suction cups. The straps (where straps are used as the attachment means) usually comprise a long strap mounted to the end of each of the beams. The lengths of the straps are usually adjustable to tighten the beams onto the roof. When the rack is mounted in place on the vehicle roof, the ends of the beams are positioned at either side of the car. Elastic cords (such as bungee cords) or straps are usually used to secure the object to the beams. In some cases the beams have special projections for providing convenient attachment points for the bungee cords, while in other cases the beams are provided with clamps for securing specific objects such as skiis.
Certain roof racks are designed and dedicated for carrying specific objects. Racks designed for carrying bicycles for instance often have a plurality of straps and beams for rigidly securing the frame of the bicycle so that it will not move during transport. The beams usually include special slots for receiving the wheels of the bicycle. Racks designed to carry canoes often comprise two pairs of plastic pads which attach to the gunnel of the canoe.
A drawback to existing roof racks is the requirement that the user lift and place the object on top of the roof rack first and then secure it to the rack by means of clamps or elastic cords. Positioning the object on the roof rack can normally be accomplished if the user is of at least average height and if the object is both conveniently shaped, such as a suitcase, and relatively light. The task becomes difficult if the object is heavy and awkwardly shaped e.g. a bicycle, or if the person loading the object has health problems such as a bad back. If the object is awkwardly shaped or heavy, then the only way to place the object onto the roof rack is to either enlist the aid of another person or to use a ladder. It is possible that either the person loading the object, or the object itself, may suffer a fall as a result of the loading process. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a vehicle roof rack which simplifies the task of loading and securing objects onto the roof of a vehicle.